mtv_studios_vufandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Crusade
Crusade is the 8th season of The Challenge, it was done from January to February 2020 and the winners were Kathryn & Cecelia. The previous season was The Challenge: Kill or be Killed. Format Each team will participate in numerous challenges followed by an elimination round known as "Purgatory". The winners of the challenge will be safe from elimination. One team will be voted into elimination via secret ballot. The challenge winners will receive the Power Vote which will give them two votes. The selected team will be revealed in Purgatory. The votes for that team will also be revealed. The selected team will then choose out of those teams who they would want to go against. The two teams will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game, while the losers are eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: * Winners: $2,000,000 ($1,000,000 each for winner, unless stolen) * 'Second: '$300,000 ($150,000 for each, unless stolen) * 'Third: '$150,000 ($75,000 for each, unless stolen) * 'Fourth: '$50,000 ($25,000 for each, unless stolen) Cast Teams Cast Background Alan & Kayleigh - Kayleigh tweeted negative things several times about Alan and his family, Alan called her a "clout chaser" and dismissed the situation however Kayleigh continuously harassed him after he kept giving her the time of day. Eventually Alan blocked Kayleigh and hasn't talked to her since.. Hades & Mariposa - This rookie team had a very serious 2 year long relationship, however after Mariposa cheated on Hades with his brother Vin, they got into a huge domestic argument that ended in the death of their relationship. After Hades kicked Mariposa out of his family home, she moved in with Hades' brother Vin.. since then Hades has had it out for the both of them. Hezo & Gino - This team has by far the most explosive drama between the 2. Gino and Hezo's beef stretches back to The Challenge: Kill or be Killed, when Gino set out to get his ex girlfriend, Tabatha, back. However Tabatha was currently with Hezo, after the three went on Ex on the Beach, Gino continuously made sexual innuendos towards Tabatha and antagonized Hezo until Hezo exploded and attacked Gino. After allegations of unsolicited sexual advances made on Tabatha, Hezo is fed up and ready to settle the score with Gino once and for all. Joss & Libby - This mercenary duo were on Ex on the Beach: Peak of Love together, while on the season Libby kept her options open and looked around for anybody that would want to be with her. After a short fling she had with Joss, he went around the house and painted her out to be a slut. She didn't take kindly to this and confronted him, which led into an argument that created a ton of bad blood between the two. Kam & Gio - Kam has been antagonizing Gio and his family for a very long period of time. Kam has fought Gio's wife Nahomy, she has falsely accused Gio's brother, Hezo, of cheating on his wife on EOTP, she has insulted Alan Rodriguez, and Kam has tried to seduce Gio multiple times. The whole family has problems with Kam however Gio especially has taken problem with Kam's actions after feeling the need to protect his family. Kam is known as a seasoned OG in the community, and Gio is clearly lucky to have her as a partner, but, will they be able to put beef aside to work together? Kathryn & Cecelia - Kathryn and Cecelia met on Big Brother 4. They immediately argued over Cecelia accusing Kathryn of trying too hard, and being a mean girl. Kathryn felt like Cecelia just wanted somebody to argue with however, and Kathryn gave Cecelia exactly what she wanted. Ever since they met they have hated each other from the jump, to make matters worse, Cecelia has made several advances on Kathryn's boyfriend, Tyler, who was also on big brother. Cecelia claims she does it just to make Kathryn angry, however Kathryn isn't for it either way. Cecelia has a way of getting under Kathryn's skin like no other, Cecelia loves to start drama. However, Kathryn loves to end it. La Demi & Jackson - La Demi was the host of Big Brother 4, and is a very known name in the MTV community. When Jackson was evicted from big brother, he made questionable comments about La Demi's transgender status, and during their interview he stated he was uncomfortable being around her. Now that they are partners together, Jackson will be forced to put down his feelings towards Demi to work together, 2 million dollars is worth it, right? Nahomy & Cole - Nahomy and Cole met on Big Brother 3, they quickly formed a showmance and hit it off. Cole was evicted very early however, and the week after Nahomy walked off the show to show her loyalty to him. They stuck together for awhile, Nahomy was Cole's 2nd longest relationship, next to La Demi. They eventually broke up however, after Cole cheated on Nahomy for La Demi.. however.. Nahomy was cheating on Cole with her current husband Gio. After they double crossed each other, they called a spade a spade and set off to their own separate partners. But clearly, if all the feelings for each other were gone, and there wasn't any bad feelings between the two, then they wouldn't be partnered, would they? Sayyora & Vin - Sayyora and Vin met for a very short period of time, for an exchange of money. Sayyora promised Vin sex for money, however Sayyora took the money and left Vin high and dry. To add insult to injury, Sayyora claimed Vin raped her. Vin denied the allegations, however even being around her reminds him about all the money he spent for nothing. Sergio & Kellie - Sergio and Kellie's beef started on Big Brother 4, they started the game in the same alliance, however on week 2 they split as Sergio went off with Donatella, Adrian and Selena while Kellie went off with Kenya, who was evicted over Sergio. With Kellie being a strategic mastermind, and Sergio being a huge physical threat, will they be able to put their issues aside to take the game by the balls? Susan & Mikey - On Holiday Baking Championship, Susan and Mikey were arch enemies. They went against each other as soon as they realized they did not mesh. Susan constantly antagonized the other contestants based on appearance, and Mikey felt like she was wrong for that. Both of them proved to have heart, because they both made it to the final however Susan beat out Mikey in the end. This time around Mikey wants redemption, will Susan let him have it or will she infamously quit, like she has multiple times before? Tammy & Vaughn - Tammy and Vaughn did not have issues directly with each other, however Tammy was good friends with Donatella, who had a showmance with Vaughn. After their bad breakup, Tammy and Vaughn weren't on the best terms. Now, since they are partners, their communication skills have to be good, or else. Tyler & Angela - Tyler and Angela dated for a period of time before Tyler went on Big Brother, once he went on big brother he left Angela behind for Kathryn, who he is currently with to this day. Angela constantly tries to come in between their relationship, to no avail. Now that Angela has Tyler all to herself, it's clear that Angela's target on Tyler is at an all time high. Since the gang's all here, they have plenty to sort out before the beef gets cooked. Voting History After Filming